five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mittens the Pirate Captain
Mittens is a friendly and caring animatronic during the day, But at night she insane and blood lusting stone cold killer. Appearance A pure black cat with green eyes a body type like toy Chica, she has a thick fur coat that has blood stains all over it, she has a peg leg and a hook that she primarily uses for killing guards and animatronics that aggravate her, she wears a dark brown pirate captains hat with a red feather coming out of it, she very short, in fact she's one of the shortest. Personality Mittens during the night is heavily sadistic, manipulative, insane and seductive, if she falls in love with someone she wontt stop until they love her too, she enjoys making other male animatronics fall in love with her "Its's like being a carrot on a stick and their the rabbit, I enjoy watching them run" ~Mittens Backstory Mittens was introduced in 1987, she was going to be a companion for Foxy that served sea food to children at pirate cove, But in the end they ended up making mangled which was a disaster, but after a while of them hanging out their relationship became more than normal friends. But after the bite of 87' they were put in storage for a while, while they were building the new Freddy Fazbears (Five nights at Freddy's 1) when they came back they just didntt love each other anymore leading them to break up but they're in pirate cove together so they became good friends Behaivor Mittens is a very unique animatronic, she goes through the same pattern each night P&S, main hall, office, but when she come in the office she'll just talk to you, but on the 3rd night she'll come into your office like normal and kill you, lulling you into a false sense of security Relationships Old Freddy Fazbear Though she doesn't enjoy his company that much sometimes they'd be seen in Main hall plotting the night guards demise. Apart from that they mostly ignore each other Old Bonnie the Bunny Sometimes they'd talk to each other, usually making jokes about each other's appearances like, Mittens: "Hey, Bonnie why don't you and the guard have a "Face off"." Old Bonnie Says :"lol" Old Chica the Chicken They both hate each other, no one knows why in fact Mittens doesn't even know, it's just a battle that's been going on since the dawn of time. Old Foxy the Pirate As it says in the backstory, they were in a relationship, but after mangled caused the bite of 87' they were separated for a while when the new pizzeria was being built (Fnaf 1 pizzeria) when they went back to pirate cove it just wasn't the same, but they remain friends and talk a lot. Golden Freddy They've rarely spoken to each other usually they just ignore each other if they see each other, but when they have they've just usually say thing like good morning or good day? Toy Freddy They don't like each other that much cause Toy Freddy always wanted Foxy to talk To him. Toy Bonnie They generally dislike each other because Toy Bonnie is Toy Freddy's best friend so if Toy Freddy doesn't like Mittens then he doesn't. Toy Chica Mittens actually likes Toy Chica they look alike and think alike so they're pretty good friends Mangle Mittens doesn't like Mangle cause It took her place as Foxy companion or in this case successor and Foxy dislikes it too so. Puppet Mittens, actually quite likes the puppet, sometimes they work together to kill the night guard, by making him wind the music box and Mittens jump scaring him. Balloon Boy she finds him extremly annoying, and avoids being in the same room as him Dillian the Dingo Mittens Is in a relationship with dillain, even though she doesn't like him flirting with other girls. Penelope Mittens dislikes Penelope saying things like, "''At least I can get guys to love me." '' But she often tries to ship her with Pure due to there appearance being alike. Elijah Mittens has a massive crush on Elijah even though she going out with Dillain. Quotes "Check mate, mate" Killing Dillain "Hello, my name is mittens, I came to help" She says to the guard on night 1 Trivia * Mittens dies and is remade, brought back to life or restored 4 times altogether * Mittens in some cases carries a disease called Pure. * Mittens treats life like a game of chess as when she kill someone she will say "Check mate! I win!" Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Females Category:Villains